Drive
by XxCasxX
Summary: The gang has had enough of Sharpay. She leaves, but will they need her back?
1. Trailor

A/N: Hey!

This is a trailer of an idea I've had since, well I can't remember but for ages. So tell me what you think of it and if I should write the story. My first trailer by the way so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, zit, zap, zop NOTHING OKAY? Good just to make sure. All goes to Disney. Lucky.

Song: It's Life by Ashley Tisdale

(_Italics = song, _**Bold = Scene, **Normal = speech, _**Bold/Italics = Narrator**_)

_I don't know what I'm doing_

_I say the wrong things half the time_

_I'm only human_

_Not anything you can define_

_I'm rushing day to day_

_To find my way_

_To where I'm going_

_Don't try to fight me_

_I'm all I can be_

_**Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse…**_

…_**After the play…**_

**Sharpay in the auditorium alone, crying in to her hands, centre stage.**

'Why? Why me? Why'd you leave me?'

…_**After that summer…**_

**Sharpay by the pool staring at her reflection, tears running down her face.**

'It's not fair!'

…_**They prove you wrong…**_

**Sharpay arguing with the gang**

"Why don't you just leave Sharpay no one wants you here!"

"Ryan? You… you don't mean that do you?"

"Yes I do, do us all a favour and just leave!"

_Sometimes it's hard_

_No matter who you are_

_It's life, it's life_

_And I'm just trying to get it right_

_Sometimes I feel_

_Like this whole thing isn't real_

_But it's life, it's life_

_And I'm just trying to get it_

_Trying to get it right_

…_**You do what they want you to do…**_

**Sharpay leaving a note for her family in the living room**

"I'll always love you, even if you don't love me back."

**Sharpay takes her bags and leaves for her car.**

_I can't keep on living_

_Counting every breath I take_

_Just want to jump in_

_To the water so why wait_

_I'll make mistakes, I'll take the breaks_

_But I'll say something_

_Don't try to crowd me_

_Just give me time and give me space_

…_**.Was it for the best?...**_

**Shows Sharpay laughing with her new friends.**

…_**Or the worst?...**_

**Ryan, Troy and the gang standing by their lockers watching the East High students.**

"What has happened to East High, it's a mess!" – Ryan

"Sharpay left, that's what." – Troy

…_**Will she come back?...**_

**Shows Sharpay at the airport**

…_**And for how long?...**_

**Sharpay stands outside East High looking at the mess around her.**

"I'm here for a week!"

"Look around you Shar, the school has fallen apart! You're the one who kept all together."

"Don't call me Shar! Remember you guys wanted me to leave, so I did."

**Sharpay leaves East High forever?**

…_**Graduation comes…**_

**Troy stands in front of the school giving his farewell speech, when something catches his eyes.**

_Sometimes it's hard_

_No matter who you are_

_It's life, it's life_

_And I'm just trying to get it right_

_Sometimes I feel_

_Like this whole thing isn't real_

_But it's life, it's life_

_And I'm just trying to get it_

_Trying to get it right_

…_**Universities need to be chosen…**_

**The gang hiding away in a drama changing room, away from the rest of the school.**

"I just don't know anymore! Let me make my own decision for once!"

_Let's go, let's go_

_Everybody wants to know_

_Where I'm gonna go_

_But I'm just gonna fly_

_Staying strong holding on_

_That's just what's going on_

_and when I get it wrong_

_I know that I'll survive_

_Check that, check that_

_Never gonna look back_

_And say that I was too afraid to try_

…_**Will you every meet up again?...**_

**Ryan holding his phone surrounded by his friends.**

"She's not picking up, she won't ever pick up!"

…_**Will some realise they're feelings now that it's too late?...**_

**Troy holding his head in anger in his room.**

…_**Will love blossom?...**_

**Ryan and Gabriella at a park watching the kids running around.**

"Shar and I were like that once, just kids having fun."

"We'll find her Ry, I promise"

**Ryan smiles at Gabriella squeezing her hand.**

_Sometimes it's hard_

_No matter who you are_

_It's life, it's life_

_And I'm just trying to get it right_

_Sometimes I feel_

_Like this whole thing isn't real_

_But it's life, it's life_

_And I'm just trying to get it_

_Trying to get it right_

…_**Has she moved on?...**_

…_**Drive…**_

…_**Just keep driving.**_

_**Coming to a computer screen in front of you soon.**_

A/N: So what you think? Remember it's my first trailer so be kind. Please? Just a bit? Please? THANK YOU!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!

Peace Out!

Cas


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This chapter is for my first 8 reviewers, troypay-zashley-4ever, laura, Miss Melanie, Magick, Christinamarie712, Jenny1991, Bl1SSFuln3ss, xXMissEXx and pinkie maz and to everyone who has added this as a favourite and alerted it!

Enjoy the first chapter and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing; zip, zap, zop, nadda. Disney does, lucky them. I also don't own Vanessa Hudgens or her song Drive which is used in this chapter.

(*---* = Song lyrics)

-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-

*I don't claim to know it all, I've had some wins I've had some falls, The road is long and time is short, I don't wanna spend to much time in thought.*

Sharpay wiped away her fallen tears on her cheek,

'This song seems to fit me perfectly,' she thought as she drove in her silver convertible. Driving away from the one place she once called her home. She didn't even want to think about the reason why she was where she was.

*I don't intend to play it safe, I've got to move to find my place, I wasn't born for small talk crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town, I don't wanna just survive, I'm gonna hit the road, I'm gonna drive.*

Before she knew it she was thinking about what had just taken place in the corridor or East High.

_**-----------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------**_

The bell for lunch had just gone off. Sharpay was strutting down the hall towards her locker, texting on her sidekick. She didn't bother to look up as always, everyone just moved out of her way. But today was different.

Five people hadn't seen her coming and were walking towards her talking to one another. Sharpay and Gabriella had bumped into each other and they both feel on the floor. Everyone rushed to help Gabriella up and get her things which she dropped off of the floor.

Sharpay glared at them and got herself up picking up her sidekick as she did so.

"Watch where your going Montez." Sharpay spat out. They all turned to her and glared Troy, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella and even her own twin brother, Ryan.

"Sharpay why don't you look where you are going for once? And not blame it on someone else for a change." Taylor snarled at her.

"I'm not the one at fault here and I suppose neither is Montez here," Sharpay said with an 'I'm totally innocent, really,' expression on her face.

The gang looked at her shocked for a moment; 'did she just not blame Gabriella?' was the thought that ran through all of their minds and on to their faces. That was in till she carried on with what she was saying.

"It's your entire fault actually, all of you, for distracting her, so blame yourself." She said with a smirk as they all glared at her again.

She walked passed them but stopped when Chad started to speak,

"Seriously what is your problem Sharpay?" Chad shouted. Luckily they were the only ones who were in the hallway; everyone else was at the lunch hall eating.

"You and that little gang of yours is my problem Danforth" Sharpay replied, eyes burning a hole in to his head. The gang rolled their eyes at her response

"So why don't you leave? Why don't you just leave us alone?" Troy said fed up with her attitude.

"Leave? This school would fall apart if I left!" Sharpay screeched back at him.

"HA! Good one Ice Queen. The school would be much better off without you!" Troy said getting louder in till he was finally shouting by the end.

"He's right Sharpay. Why don't you just leave, no one wants you here! We don't need or want you here. No one does!" Ryan shouted at her.

Sharpay stopped glaring at them and looked at Ryan sadly and disbelief clouding her eyes and all over her face. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes. But she would never cry in front of them so she blinked back the tears. "Ryan? You… you don't mean that do you?" Sharpay asked shakily and quietly.

"Yes I do, do us all a favour and just leave!" He replied loudly. Sharpay shook her head and turned on her heel and ran out towards her car.

_**---------------------------------End Flashback ---------------------------------**_

*I don't wanna just survive, I'm gonna hit the road, I'm gonna drive.*

Sharpay had to pull over to wipe away her tears and to clear her vision before she set off on to the highway.

*I've hit the highway, and I'm not coming home, I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone when I arrive, it's all I got, and I'm not gonna stop for no one in my way as long as I'm alive, I'm gonna drive.*

Sharpay laughed at herself as more tears rolled down her face. East High was her life; it meant everything to her, the only thing she could control. As she drove on she thought about when she didn't get the lead in the winter play.

_**-----------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------**_

Sharpay sat on the stage on her own in the auditorium.

"Why me? Why'd you leave me? What did I do?" Sharpay cried into her hands.

_**---------------------------------End Flashback ---------------------------------**_

Sharpay laughed again, she should've seen it coming, especially after that summer.

_**-----------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------**_

Sharpay sat beside the pool, staring at her reflection, tears running down her face. She had given up wiping her eyes. It only made them red and sore, so what was the point?

"It's not fair," Sharpay whispered to herself angrily. No one was around her to hear anyway. "I just tried to protect myself."

_**---------------------------------End Flashback ---------------------------------**_

*Everything I said I meant, nothing comes by accident, I'll change my name, change my face, too want something better is no disgrace.*

Sharpay's eyes widened at the song's words. 'That's it!' Sharpay thought, wherever she ended up she would change how she looked and her name. That way if anyone came looking for her, 'not that anyone would,' Sharpay added as a side note, they wouldn't be able to find her.

*I'm just following the signs, keep my eyes ahead, I'm gonna drive, I've hit the highway, and I'm not coming home, I'm gonna drive, I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone when I arrive, it's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one, In my way as long as I'm alive, I'm gonna drive*

Sharpay thought of her home, 'well it's not anymore,' she thought sadly. She had left a note for the family to find when they got home in the living room. She had whispered one thing before she left with her bags, _"I'll always love you, even if you don't love me back."_ 'Ryan must be home by now; he'll probably find it soon.' With that thought in mind Sharpay sped up down the highway.

*I've come a long way, I see the light of day, I think I've found the answers, I'm looking for, and there ain't no reason, for turning back, its just one life I'll play the hand I've got, I'm gonna drive.*

_**---------------------------------Back at Home ---------------------------------**_

The gang had just walked in to the Evans' house. Everyone but Ryan went in to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Ryan went in to the living room trying to find his sister. She left school early, obviously, but her car wasn't in the drive. He had thought it was at the shop, but he couldn't remember if it needed to be repaired.

As he entered the living room he saw no one in there but himself, he went over to the coffee table to see if there was any mail for him. On top of the pile a pink envelope stood out from the dull white and brown envelopes and caught Ryan's attention.

On the envelope in neat curvy writing was the handwriting of his sister's with the word 'family' on it. Not waiting for his parents to come home,

"They wouldn't be home until late anyway." He thought out loud and opened the letter and then started walking to the kitchen, where everyone else was, while reading the letter.

As he walked, he slowed down every time he read a line from the letter. His mouth opened in shock as he did so.

When he made it into the kitchen he had finished the letter. The gang looked at his sad and shocked face before asking him what was wrong.

"Ryan what's wrong?" Gabriella asked concerned.

"Yeah man, you look like you seen a ghost." Chad added. And indeed Ryan did he was as pale as a ghost and the shock look didn't come off his face. Instead of answering them he just handed the letter to Taylor, who read the letter out loud.

'_Dear family,_

_Before I start, I just want to say that I love you so, so, so much, even if it's not returned._

_I'm sorry, I truly am, and I just have to do this. Some people have opened my eyes and made me realised that I'm not needed or wanted in Albuquerque. So I decided I need to move on and leave. So I have. I'm not going to tell you where because I don't even know where I am going. But I'm not coming back not unless I really have to for an emergency. I'll call you when I get there, wherever there is, but please don't try and find me. I'd rather start fresh and face my past when I feel ready to._

_I'll be fine, I am 18 remember, Ryan if you didn't, well your not the sharpest pencil in the pencil case, I'm just kidding with you Ry. I know that one day we will all meet again when or where I don't know but I do know that I'll see everyone again, even the people who opened up my eyes._

_Please let me, I need to do this._

_I love you all so much,_

_Sharpay Evans.'_

When Taylor was finished the whole gang was in shock.

"Oh my goodness, we made her leave, just because I bumped in to her at school," Gabriella said recovering as much as she could from the shock.

"We did and yet she didn't even mention that it was us." Troy said he too recovering.

"I wished she did though. Man I'm her own brother, no twin brother, and I made her leave!" Ryan shouted his eyes brimming with tears ready to fall.

"It wasn't just you Ry." Taylor said putting her hand on his shoulder in a comfortable way.

"Yeah dude it was all of us, don't beat yourself up." Chad added. All Ryan did was nod he's head to upset of what they had done to say anything.

_**----------------------------------With Sharpay ---------------------------------**_

Sharpay pulled up at a local B&B on the road for the night. The last of the songs lyrics were playing on the radio.

*I've hit the highway, and I'm not coming home, I'm gonna drive, I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone, when I arrive, it's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one, in my way as long as I'm alive, I'm gonna drive.*

She got out of her car and walked in to the small, yet comfy B&B and bought a room for the night.

Sharpay laid in her bed. She needn't cry herself to sleep, like she did for many nights back in Albuquerque, she actually felt relaxed and almost happy. Not thinking about it for the rest of the night. She turned the bedside lamp of and fell in to a dreamless sleep.

-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-_=_-

A/N: OMG! That took a couple of days to do but it's the longest I have EVER done and I am so proud of myself! This chapter was 1,879 words woo!!!! Wow well please review I'm am so lucky that I'm not getting a lot of homework lately so I'll be able to update more!!! So REVIEW please!!!!!!!!

Peace Out!

Cas


End file.
